EL CAZADOR: LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA
by bravethunder
Summary: En un mundo desconocido, en un universo desconocido. Una enfermedad a consumido toda pizca de humanidad convirtiendo en todos en asesinos insaciables. Pero solo un hombre puede acabar con eso con tronar los dedos y salvar al mundo del final.


**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DESPUES DE TANTA AUSENCIA. SI, SE QUE HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS QUE ME IMPOSIBILITAN HACER FICS. EN ESPECIAL EL DE ARTURO, PERO POR ESO VENGO CON ESTO. CON ESTA "NUEVA HISTORIA" QUE NO ES TAN NUEVA PORQUE HAY ELEMENTOS CONOCIDOS. SI, ES UNA HISTORIA QUE RECOMIENDO LEER CON CUIDADO POR ALGUNAS COSAS QUE PUEDE AÑADIRSE. DE HECHO ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA GENTE MAYOR. "RATING M" AUNQUE MUCHOS HAN DE ESTAR ACOSTUMBRADOS A LEER GORE, PARA MI ES ALGO NUEVO Y DE HECHO ME INCOMODO EN ALGUNAS VECES HACER ALGUNAS ESCENAS. PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE YA QUE ES MI PRIMER INTENTO.**

 **EN FIN, ANTES DE DESPEDIRME. ESPERO ESTEN ATENTOS A LAS LETRAS EN NEGRITAS. Y SI, SI TIENE MUCHOS HUECOS ARGUMENTALES ES QUE LO HICE INTENCIONAL. MAS ADELANTE SABRAN POR QUE. EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. Y PRESTEN ATENCION A TODO. A LO SUBRAYADO, EN NEGRITAS. TODO. QUE ALGO GRANDE SE VIENE. Y LES ENCANTARA.**

* * *

— **EL CAZADOR; MATAHOMBRES** **—**

La historia a continuación, no es diferente al anterior. De hecho, esta historia comienza con el final. ¿Curioso, no? Lo mas curioso es que esta historia comenzó con el derrumbamiento de la humanidad, en un año no especifico, en un mes sin aclarecer, en un dia de verano.

La humanidad había avanzado tanto en la tecnologia que se creía dueña del mundo. Había grandes ciudades y altos rascacielos. Con señales de neon y encendidas a toda hora. Consumiendo el mundo como una vela, la humanidad había olvidado lo que era ser un humano. Ironico, ya nadie velaba por su progimo y familias disfuncionales surgían de forma bestial, la prensa lo tomaba como la falta de educación en los padres o la rebeldía de los hijos al estar todo el dia conectados a la internet, pero realmente ignoraban todos el verdadero problema.

No eran los hijos que se rebelaban a sus padres, o sus padres ignorando los problemas de sus hijos. Era el problema de la humanidad, o asi se hacían llamar.

En la ciudad de Nueva York un vagabundo paseaba por las calles. Con los pies descalzos, lleno de lodo y el rostro cubierto de moretones. Veía en silencio como la humanidad se consumia en la comida rápida, el internet y la violencia. El veía con rencor a la humanidad, pero tenia un objetivo y debía de hacerlo antes de que "Eso" nazca. Debe de regresar a la humanidad esos hermosos sentimientos de amor y amistad. De confianza y honestidad, de lealtad y risa al por mayor. Y tenia poco tiempo.

Su vestimenta era una túnica gris con un medallón de oro en el pecho. Con un par de alas blancas y un corazón grabado. De cabello oscuro y ojos dorados. Veía la marea de gente andar a su lado, chocando sus hombros. En medio de la oscura tarde, donde el sol ni se molestaba ya en salir, y la luna moria de odio al ver a la humanidad convertida en robots sin corazon.

Las calles de asfalto inundadas de vehículos y los edificios brillando por las luces y la gente reia desquiciada. Ese hombre, ocultando su mirada en sus mechones. Veia con rencor como el hombre, la creación máxima se había corrompido de tal manera. En su juventud nunca se había topado con bestias tan horribles pero debía de salvarlos si queria recuperar su tan afamado titulo.

Levanto al cielo sumergido en la marea humana, viendo a su creador. Un hombre con cabeza de lobo. Viendo a su mesias. Listo para comenzar su trabajo, y un haz de luz. Recorrió el abismal cielo y el hombre encapuchado. Comenzó su plan para salvar a los humanos.

Camino hacia la calle humeda, sacando sus brazos mostrando parte de su vestimenta blanca. Con las sirenas y alarmas de los coches. Con el constante pitido de los conductores por tal estúpida proeza. Los peatones reaccionaron, deteniéndose al ver su espalda. Maravillados, casi cegados por la enorme magnitud de su presencia.

Este hombre, rasgo su túnica y exponiendo sus enormes alas. Con orgullo y un poco de vanidad. Enormes alas blancas como la nieve, con la primera hilera de plumas de color azul marino y un aura magico que le envolvía empujando con enormes ondas de choque a los vehículos. El sonido se calmo ante tal ser que cayo del cielo, y las luces artificales se apagaron de la envidia ante tal brillo cegador. Y los humanos casi cayeron de rodillas ante tal espectáculo y aquellos que estaban en sus vehículos salieron temerosos. Y ese hombre, de nombre desconocido. Miro a los humanos con un poco de recelo pero aun asi. Estaba luchando para ganarse su titulo y ser quien era antes de ser desterrado.

 **Y asi comienza la historia del final. Donde el mismo humano ignoro a su ultima esperanza y todo fue en picada hasta el dia que "él" tomo el mundo como suyo.**

— **LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA—**

Decadas habían pasado desde ese hombre aparecio en el mundo. Un hombre considerado un Dios. O mas que un Dios, pero no cambio mucho su aparición. Ya que aun con su poder divino termino siendo preso de la humanidad. Visto despojado de su ropa angelical y su optimismo. Preso por un traje de mas de diez mil dólares. Con zapatos mas caros que una casa y un peinado que el antiguo gobernante del mundo envidiaría. Con canas a un costado. Prueba de sus desvelos y miedos. Con un rolex y una manicura acompañándole.

Parado frente a un espejo. Atemorizado, las únicas que se salvaban de la prisión humana eran sus alas. Que seguía mostrando con orgullo. Habían pasado años desde su aparición y todo había ido de mal a peor.

A un costado había un documento que le aterraba. Una carpeta color crema y un par de manchas de sangre, venia del exterior. O lo que quedaba del exterior. Con miedo tomo la carpeta, limpiando o intentando limpiar la sangre, esta se escurrió por la parte inferior de la carpeta y con duda. El abrió la carpeta. Suspirando con la gran presión en su pecho.

La hoja explicaba la situación actual de la humanidad. Este misterioso hombre camino hacia la ventana de su oficina. Viendo su reflejo parcial en la ventana y la poca humanidad fuera en ella. La parte de Nueva York se había perdido en el caos y canibalismo. Grandes muros de hierro se alzaban, muros apenas en forma y torres de vigilancia. Su logro mas notable fue convencer al sol en volver a salir pero ahora, al ver su deplorable pueblo, siente que el sol solo esta presente para ver el inminente final.

Sin temer más, con una gota de sudor en su frente y una chispa de luz en su corazón. Tenia la fe de que su creador tendría misericordia de él y lo salvaría. Y le ayudaría a salvar a la humanidad de la locura que los orilla a comerse entre ellos. Miro el documento. Leyendo el estado actual del mundo fuera de los muros, fuera de la ultima ciudad en pie.

 _No. 1354…. Fecha: XX de Mayo del 20XX_

 _Las colonias restantes fuera del muro se muestran como campamentos, se puede observar que sus habitantes devoran todo lo que se les cruza. Al parecer es solo una colonia dividida en varias aldeas pero tienen un lider. Quien se desconoce su nombre y genero. Pero parece que mantiene en orden a los caníbales al silvar. Tambien se puede observar que estos caníbales tienen prohibido tener hijos o simplemente se los comieron porque desde que comenzó la locura no se ha podido ver ningun infante por ningun lado. Sin su lider, parecerían animales. Mas de lo que aparentan._

 _Tienen un régimen muy totalitario. Su lider, quien nunca se muestra pero tiene mensajeros. Les dice que hacer a sus colonias. Esos mensajeros son hombres muy altos y usan gabardinas negras con gorros puntiagudos de cuero. Y tienen cubierta la cara por una tela oscura. Únicamente revelando sus ojos. Son llamados "Cazadores" y acechan en las ciudades consumidas por personas o animales tendiéndole elaboradas trampas y cargan armas a su gusto. Algunos van con espadas y cuchillos y otros tantos con armas de fuego como pistolas y escopetas pero son escasos dichos cazadores con tales armas. La mayoría prefiere el despellejar a sus víctimas._

 _A decir verdad, todos dentro de la colonia de caníbales siguen actuando como personas. Se duchan, se peinan y algunos siguen yendo a los edificios de cibercafé tratando de conectarse al internet. Inclusive tienen relaciones sexuales pero sin distinción. Solo para saciar su apetito sexual._

 _Antes de regresar a la ciudad, Alcalde. Se menciona mucho de un "gran festín sangriento" y que todos se alimentaran para siempre. Temo que estén reuniéndose y juntando todas las colonias para un ataque masivo. Espero no sea eso alcalde porque ha habido mucho movimiento en las colonias aledañas a la ciudad. Pero confió que usted hará algo que borre de la tierra toda maldad. ¿No es así alcalde? ¿Nos llevara a todos al paraíso? Lejos de esta locura comecarne._

Este hombre, el hombre divino. Trago saliva con un nudo en la garganta. Al ver grandes manchas de sangre y una firma con la misma sangre. "Devorare tu carne, hombre divino" Decia la firma. No un nombre, no una inicial. Sino un mensaje, una firma clara. Una amenaza.

Tenia miedo, sabiendo que el reporte llego pegada a la mano del espia. Y la mano, estaba en su escritorio. Dentro de un frasco con alcohol.

—Alcalde. Señor, es hora de salir—Un hombre de mediana edad. De cabello castaño y ojos aperlados apareció. Con traje y un fusil en su espalda. Y el asintió dejando la hoja en el escritorio. Miro el gran edificio de times square. Esa gran pantalla con la imagen del ultimo gobernante del mundo, en la ultima ciudad del mundo.

Miro su oficina, Su "Oficina" era la habitación de un hotel y la cama se había esquinado para colocar su escritorio. Y la alfombra del hotel de color guinda, que mal puesta. Se le puso otra encima de color azul para simular oficina ovalada. Aunque no tenia ni una intención de parecerse.

El hombre alado camino hacia la salida donde le esperaba su escolta. Saliendo al pasillo un gran grupo de hombres armados le esperaban, todos con armas de gran calibre como la Scar, M16 y rifles de francotirador. Todos con chalecos negros y cargadores en sus cinturas. Algunos tenían vendas en los ojos y otros en los brazos. Pruebas de su sobrevivencia en el exterior. Aunque sus miradas tenían resentimiento ante el hombre alado. Quien ha intentado y ha prometido de todo para salvarlos y no hay resultado alguno. La mayoría de sus escoltas habían perdido sus familias y otras razones para vivir. Únicamente les mantiene vivos esa esperanza de salvar a los demás.

Pero todo cambiaria esa tarde. Algo que la humanidad jamás olvidaría.

El hombre alado, estaba de pie ante su pueblo. Únicamente cinco mil personas yacían frente a el. En Times Square. Algunas familias estaban completas con sus esposos e hijos, algunas otras sin tanta fortuna. Sin hijos. Y las miradas estaban llenas de tristeza, odio y fatiga. Todo sumado en ese lugar. Y el, miro a todos con tristeza, creyó que salvaría a la humanidad y se ganaría su salvación pero parecía ser una trampa. Su cruel instinto le hacia suponer eso.

Se paró frente al podio. Mirando sus papeles en frente. Con un nudo en su garganta y gotas de sudor. Miro a su alrededor y estaba inundado de humanos quienes veian en silencio sus gestos forzados, atentos para escuchar sus próximas palabras. Sintiendo la presión del mundo, se acomodo la corbata. Dudando de si, " _¿En que momento me deje esclavizar por los estándares humanos? Padre ¿Me has abandonado?"_ Y trago saliva a duras penas y comenzo a hablar a su pueblo.

" _Hermanos mios, hombres, mujeres y niños. Se que han sido momentos difíciles para la humanidad. Todos perdimos algo cuando esta locura comenzó. No se que fue lo que lo provoco. Pero se que en estos momentos. Debemos de estar mas unidos, se que esto es una prueba de mi padre. Y hay que mantenernos fiel a sus pruebas. Porque yo, que soy un caído del cielo y resurgido de la tierra, yo he visto su magnificencia._

 _Puedo decir que pronto todo terminara y nosotros. ustedes podrán tener su merecida recompensa. Si, muchos dudaran de mi palabra. Pero la verdad será hermosa y ustedes estarán unidos de nuevo. Antes de que la codicia ahogara la fe y esperanza. Sonara cruel, pero este es un mundo cruel, un mundo lleno de odio y resentimiento. Y pienso arreglarlo, sin violencia y muerte innecesaria._

 _Soy un soldado sin armas, los llevare a un reino sin fronteras. Donde no habrá mas muertes, no mas miedo, no mas hambre y miseria. Porque el lugar que anhelo que ustedes vean. Será el paraíso, pero para eso. Pediré que tengan fe. Tengan fe y yo estare a su lado velando por ustedes. Cuando nadie mas lo haga. Yo estare allí con ustedes._

 _Podemos cambiar el mundo, y conocemos la manera para hacerlo. Y el secreto esta en la fe. Hermanos mios, aun podemos salvar al mundo. Aun podemos mejorar quienes somos. Tengan fe, que todo va a terminar…"_

Este hombre alado, aun con miedo en su corazón. Aun cuando descubrió la verdad. Al ver a lo lejos, en el cielo. El trono vacío, su padre. Su última esperanza había fallecido. Algo le quito la vida y teme que haya sido la falta de fe en los humanos.

Trago saliva de nueva cuenta. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, extendió los brazos para revivir a su padre y salvar a su gente. Si todo terminaba. Al menos en el quedara que salvo a sus habitantes. A sus humanos.

Pero el destino, manipulado por un hombre de oro. El tenia otros planes para el.

Sobre la pantalla televisiva. Un hombre, encapuchado había burlado la seguridad de la ciudad. De gabardina negra, con los bordes rojizos por la sangre y extremidades amputadas colgando de sus prendas como adorno. Veía con gula al hombre alado. Y saco de su espalda. Un rifle francotirador. La famosa DSR-50. De misterioso origen y dentro una bala de cristal con liquido transparente chispeante.

Acomodo el pesado rifle sobre su rodilla. Sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla con extasis mostrando sus mugrientos y oscuros dientes, pasando su lengua por los dientes. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron de la emoción y saco de su bolsillo un detonador remoto. Un gran botón rojo en el centro y una antena. Y sin dudar apretó el botón y los muros alrededor de la patética colonia se derrumbaron en grandes explosiones cayendo las placas de acero. Apunto al hombre alado. Afligido. Entre los gritos de sus habitantes correr.

Vio su corazon sumido en la desesperación, y extendió sus alas aun mas para volar lejos y tratar de llegar al paraíso de nuevo y apenas aleteo el humano disparo y el proyectil envuelto en un aura dorado. En una estela blanquecina y salto hacia el humano alado con ese mismo extasis.

Viendo como la capa de humo se disipaba rápidamente viendo el exterior de la ciudad se mostraba. Como una inundación. Cientos de hombres y mujeres corrian hacia el centro de la ciudad, pasando por las amplias calles y estrechos callejones. Entrando a los edificios y masacrar todo el que estuviese en su interior. Ese humano saboreaba la sangre de aquel hombre alado.

Y su deseo se cumplio. La bala impacto en la frente de aquel hombre divino atravesándole mientras los pocos sobrevivientes huian. En vano, de los caníbales. Y ese mortal callo en la palestra viendo como el hombre caia frente a el. Regando plumas a su alrededor cayendo gentilmente.

Y ese humano, miro con desprecio al divino con esa misma sonrisa. Había ganado tan fácil que casi no tuvo un placer. Pero su recompensa valdra para toda la vida. Miro a su alrededor extendiendo los brazos. Oyendo el coro mortal a su alrededor. Viendo a sus caníbales devorar a las personas sin piedad. Todos sin distinción eran comidos vivos. El sentía un orgasmo mental al ver tan cruenta escena. Y mas al haber tomado la vida del ultimo ser divino en el universo.

Los edificios comenzaron a caer rápidamente, grandes explosiones reventaban las ventanas, como intentos desesperados de los últimos combatientes. Y disparos por doquier, inclusive había suicidios de lo mas alto del edificio. Todo sucediendo frente a el. Como una orquesta apocalíptica y el como el director de tal sufrimiento. Los gritos aumentaban a segundos. Miro a su presa con orgullo.

Viendo el brillo de sus ojos apagarse lentamente, perdiendo su magia que le mantenía con vida. Estaba satisfecho, aquel misterioso regalo le había funcionado para acabar con la ultima pizca de esperanza de humanidad. Y ahora el seria quien domine el mundo.

Su mirada era penetrante, era una victoria certera. Era una victoria única. Y no permitiría que nadie le quitara su recompensa. "¿Qué se siente perder todo lo que construiste en segundos? Horrible ¿No? Mira a tu alrededor. Guardian, todo perecerá y tu. Seras mi recompensa, saboreare tu carne y usare esas alas que tanto cuidas con envidia. Tu poder, todo. Será mio. Tu eres mio" Y el hombre alado. Murió, sin decir nada. Su brillo se apago y el humano sonrio.

Sin dudar se abalanzo ante el cadáver del humano para arrancar sus prendas con las uñas como un animal. Y comenzar a devorar su carne rápidamente. Bañándose de aquel liquido carmesí riéndose entre cada mordisco. Extasiado por el ambiente a su alrededor. Como sus caníbales devoraban todo sin piedad. Bañando el asfalto de sangre y una vez saciada su hambre. Arranco las alas del difunto hombre para llevárselas como premio. Sin dejar ni una pizca, solo huesos mordisqueados.

Y miro al cielo, con el par de alas cubiertas de sangre sobre sus hombros. Viendo sobre un edificio una misteriosa silueta que le seguía la mirada conforme avanzaba pero ese humano. Lo ignoro, hoy tenia mucho que celebrar. Porque ese dia sin especificar. En un año sin mostrar. El había acabado con la ultima esperanza de la humanidad. Había extinguido toda señal de esperanza y amor, masacrando la lealtad, la honestidad y la fe. Trayendo miedo, caos y sangre. Pero asi, su historia comienza. Como el matahombres.

— **TAPIO** —

Años después, décadas desde que la ultima esperanza muriese en manos de aquel humano. En un mundo invadido por la naturaleza, grandes ciudades destruidas. Restos de lo que fue una civilización. Y bosques habían cubierto grandes territorios. Y en lo que fue Nueva york. Ahora el bosque de los muertos, un gran bosque que cubria desde Times Square hasta pasando Central Park. Enredaderas entre los arboles y entre el desgastado asfalto grandes malezas. Un par de hombres corrian. Uno detrás de otro.

Ambos estaban vestidos de la misma forma; gabardina negra con sombreros puntiagudos pero solo uno de ellos tenia una tela que cubria la boca. El otro saboreaba su presa que huia de el hacia una inexistente seguridad. Esquivando lo que eran coches, postes de luz y arboles. A lo largo de la calle, aplastando huesos o cráneos al correr bajo la lluvia. Un rascacielos a punto de derrumbarse sobre ellos. parecía una gran caceria y la presa valia mucho.

Los caníbales después de su victoria se asentaron como los descendientes de los antiguos humanos. Evolucionando su locura a una civilización similar al de los animales. Tenían grandes colonias y jerarquías en cada colonia. Al haber perdido a su lider tras el "incidente del nacido" quien es recordado por pocos como un héroe. Otros como una presa de sumo valor.

Estos caníbales habían aceptado tener hijos quienes desde pequeños les enseñan a cazar por su comida, comenzando con ratones y algunas liebres. Ya en la adolescencia les preparaban para ser cazadores e inculcando que deben de encontrar al antiguo lider y asesinarlo. Para asi ser lo dominar todas las colonias y ser los reyes del devastado mundo.

Y era algo cierto, aquel que matara al antiguo humano. Quien mató al guardian. Aquel que lo logre ganaría el respeto de todas las colonias.

Y eso era lo que pasaba. Un hombre de alto rango en una de las tantas colonias había localizado a ese hombre. Y lo persiguió desde Brooklyn con ballesta en mano. Las armas de fuego ya estaban casi extintas. Pero solo lo usaban los coleccionistas ancianos que aun vivian del pasado. Aquellos días de gloria en el que gobernaron el mundo.

Con la lluvia sobre ellos corrian ignorando la mirada de un tercero desde lo mas alto de un edificio. Zigzagueaban entre los arboles y la presa esquivaba los disparos. Sin tener una aparente arma para defenderse corria hacia su destino. A la entrada de Central park. Pero tenia que sortear las trampas que su atacante había colocado a lo largo de la acera. Grandes trampas para osos y dardos venenosos. Que paralizaban a su victima al contacto. Y una que otra fosa común para romper piernas al caer.

Pero aquella persona que corria huyendo. Tenia una mirada fina. Y distinguia el terreno en milésimas. Escapando de las trampas e inclusive activando unas para despistar a su atacante. O hacerlo retroceder para evitar morir torpemente en sus trampas.

Los arboles ayudaban para ocultar la figura completa de la presa. Quien esperaba paciente el final del trayecto y perderse en la oscuridad. No debe de permitir que nadie sepa que sigue con vida. Y hara todo lo necesario para que eso se mantenga.

A lo lejos de la calle, un desnivel de 2 metros de altura se asomo. Y la presa sonrio viendo un vehiculo inclinado. Esa era su señal. Metio su mano a su gabardina sacando una cuerda con nudo, esquivando apenas una flecha que le roso la mejilla. Rasgando la tela negra mostrando piel arrugada y cicatrizada. Miro a sus alrededores viendo los edificios abandonados repletos de arboles en su interior bloqueando su entrada. Miro al cielo oscurecido por las nubes de lluvia y algunos relámpagos iluminar el cielo mostrando sus ojos esmeraldas. Alimentando mas la codicia del perseguidor.

Llego a la pendiente lanzando la cuerda sobre la rama de un árbol y se deslizo por toda la parte superior del vehiculo y camino tranquilamente, el perseguidor se deslizo por el vehiculo y su pierna quedo atrapada en la cuerda y él alzo la cuerda levantándolo del suelo al instante por una fuerza sobrenatural. Golpeándole en la cabeza contra el vehiculo. Quedando colgando. Tirando sus armas y la presa. Comenzó a reírse. Saco una ballesta de madera y plata de su espalda. Una gran ballesta con flechas de acero a montones. Y apunto a la frente paciente a que despertara. Aunque tomo pocos minutos. Y el supuesto perseguidor estaba atrapado en otra trampa. Una de la que nunca se escaparia.

" _Seras imbécil. ¿Creíste que me ganarías? ¿A mi? Si que eres un ignorante. Creiste ser el cazador. Pero estabas equivocado. Asi como muchos lo pensaron y ahora estan en mis entrañas durmiendo eternamente, mira a tu alrededor. Aquí fue donde mate al guardian. Y muchos como los de tu clase. Seras un pobre imbécil. Estas en mi mundo. Aquí di a luz al mundo que tanto gozas. Tu no eres un cazador, tu no seras de mi calibre. Porque yo, soy el verdadero cazador. Yo soy el verdadero matahombres"_

Y corto la cuerda, disparando su flecha en la frente clavándolo contra el vehiculo. Cegando su vida al instante. Sin temor y resentimiento. Y grandes rayos cayeron a su alrededor. Mientras el caia en su locura nuevamente devorándolo sin demora. Masticando su estomago arrancando grandes trozos de su piel y una vez acabada su comida. De arrancarle el corazon a mordiscos y haber chupado su sangre. Le arranco las extremidades. Insertándolas en la parte inferior de su gabardina. Con orgullo, como si usara una capa.

Se limpio la sangre con el agua de la lluvia y siguió su camino. Riendo desquiciadamente. Tenia que llegar a su hogar antes de que las trompetas suenen y vengan mas cazadores y descubran su obra de arte.

Pero sabia que alguien le observaba, y eso le molestaba porque su instinto no paraba de picarle la espina. Pero aun asi, la ignoro un rato mas y siguió caminando entre el bosque. Relámpagos iluminaban parte de su espalda con el viento y apenas se noto una pluma blanca bajo su espalda y ese hombre. Desaparecio al oscurecerse.

— **SOLO PARA TI** —

En lo mas profundo del bosque, en central park. Un hombre de ojos esmeralda meditaba. En silencio, a la luz de la chimenea y el chispear de la madera. En un cuarto de madera y piedra. De 10 metros cuadrados. En el centro una mesa de madera y en las paredes colgadas carne de animales y dentro de la chimenea un hervidor de hierro con sopa de verduras. Con el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior este hombre meditaba frente a una cama.

Y en la cama, una infante de 13 años de edad. De cabello plateado y ojos azulados y vestido blanco de una pieza. Este hombre era alguien que había encontrado la paz años después de haber acabado con la ultima esperanza. Con aquel mitico guardian que había prometido salvación a su especie pero fueron mentiras. Y aun con la victoria en su espalda ahora se dedica a cuidar de la infante de nombre " **Sophia** " quien tuvo el infortunio de perder a su familia por unos cazadores y ella estaba escondida debajo de una placa de acero en un antiguo centro comercial.

Y al comerse a sus padres, este hombre miro a la chiquilla entre las barras debajo del suelo. Sus antiguos camaradas abandonaron la zona pero el caníbal. El hombre carnicero. Se quedo un rato, miro lo que quedaban de sus padres y las viceras restantes y tuvo lastima. Por primera vez tuvo lastima, y no queria matar a la niña. Solo, alejarla de eso. Era un instinto ajeno a su sed de sangre. Algo que no podía explicar. Y limpio el desastre hecho por sus cazadores y escondio los restos bajo una cortina sucia. Y abrió la trampilla y la niña. Con miedo, lo miro fijamente. Y el igual, por un largo momento. No comprendia lo que sucedia. Pero debía de sacarla de allí.

Levanto la vista escuchando pasos. Y tomo a la niña sin demora y ella sin esperanza y la oculto dentro de su gabardina entre sus cuchillos y ballesta y salio de la habitación. Todo en un rápido recuerdo al estar arrodillado frente a ella. Dándole ahora sopa con una cuchara de madera algo mordisqueada por el mango y algunos agujeros en la misma saliéndose sopa dificultando alimentarla pero el paciente le daba de comer algo que no fuera carne.

— ¿Qué te parece la sopa, Sophia? —Este hombre. Apenas sonrio, avergonzado por su higiene bucal.

—Deliciosa, papá Tapio—la voz de la niña. Muy chillona y dulce pero era un encanto para este caníbal. El asesino del a ultima esperanza, llamado Tapio.

—Me da mucho gusto Sophia, tratare de hacerte sopa mas seguido dulzura. Siempre y cuando los cultivos den fruto. La tierra no ha ayudado mucho.

—No te preocupes papá, todo estará bien—Ambos sonrieron calmados bajo la lluvia. Tapio no entendía como conoció Sophia, quien le orillo a dejar su manada y de ser su líder. Tapio temía las represalias de su antigua colonia al abandonarla. Temía por Sophia. Queria que fuera una cazadora. Pero que no se alimentara de otros seres vivos. Que no cayera en esa cadena auto destructiva.

Tapio se levanto del suelo apenas Sophia termino la sopa dejándola en la mesa a un lado de una cubeta con agua limpia. Y nuevamente, su instinto. Le cosquilleo en la oreja. Levanto la mirada y se quedo estatico viendo por la ventana a su izquierda. Entre la lluvia escurriendo por las ventanas y la oscuridad profunda en el exterior. Tapio no se sentía a salvo. Su instinto le susurraba peligro.

—Sophia, escondete. Papá tiene que arreglar algo—Sophia se levanto de la cama y se escondio bajo la cama y Tapio metio la mano dentro de su gabardina. Pasando por su espalda aplumada viendo hacia el frente. Con solo el chisporroteo de la madera consumirse.

Y en un microsegundo desenvaino su ballesta y disparo a la puerta. Atravesándola y un hombre cayo derribandola con un gran relámpago detrás. Los gritos de Sophia alarmaron a Tapio y otro relámpago ilumino la sala y otras cinco figuras aparecieron en la puerta. Con el cadáver en el suelo y la gran mancha de sangre rodeándole. Grandes flechas aparecieron detrás de las cinco figuras clavándose en los hombros de Tapio y una en la pierna izquierda.

Tapio pateo la mesa con su pie sano hacia la puerta y las cinco figuras. Riendo en locura y hambre la partieron con sus machetes quedando astillas. Y otra flecha se clavo en la pierna izquierda de Tapio haciéndole caer. Y cuatro de ellas entraron. Tres cazadores de alto rango. Dos tenían la ballesta. Y el tercero el traje que uso el guardian que Tapio había matado y consumido hasta chupar los huesos. De ojos ruby y cabello rubio. Un hombre de casi dos metros de altura. Entro al ultimo viendo el cadáver de un esbirro cualquiera.

—Veo que te has divertido mucho aquí. "Lider" —Ese hombre. Sonrio mostrando sus dientes oscurecidos. Mas oscuros que los de Tapio y un diente de oro se distinguia fácilmente en ese pedante brillo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Cain? —Tapio intento levantarse pero las flechas le cortaban la carne haciéndolo sangrar Y quejarse del dolor. Con la insoportable risa del nuevo lider. Quien veía la casa de Tapio con menosprecio.

—Sabes lo que quiero Tapio, me ofende que te hagas el tonto—Cain paso a un lado de Tapio mirando la chimenea. Viendo la sopa y e hizo una mueca desagradable—Que asco Tapio, tienes un pésimo gusto por la comida. Sabes, tenemos muchas generaciones sin probar esos alimentos tan. Cavernarios. Vegetales, verduras. Me repugna, y pensar que fuiste tu quien nos llevo a la conquista sobre el guardian.

—Los tiempos cambian, he. Y yo también e cambiado. Pero dime, ¿Qué mierdas haces en mi casa? Crei haber sido claro con ustedes. Dejaría la colonia y te daría el poder total a cambio que no me molestasen de nuevo.

—Sabes, eso es lo que nunca entendí—Cain se acerco a Tapio quitándole una flecha del hombro haciendolo gritar— ¿Por qué dejaste la colonia? ¿Qué te hizo dejarla? Yo era tu aprendiz. Era tu escudo y simplemente. Me dejaste, ¿Qué te hizo tanto daño? Tapio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo que escupírtelo en la cara de nuevo? —Cain sonrio asintiendo con la flecha en mano mirando la sangre de Tapio. En una extraña curiosidad. Porque emanaba un extraño brillo dorado—Siempre fuiste muy idiota. Siempre te dije las cosas directo porque no entendias indirectas.

—Pues dimelo directo. Aquí, en la cara.

—Me canse, desde que la locura comenzó. Supe que seria yo quien acabase con la ultima esperanza. Gracias al regalo que **llegó del cielo**. Que yo seria el lider de una gran colonia y seria yo quien acabase con la humanidad. Me lleno en su tiempo con una ambicion tan grande. Pero una vez que saboree la victoria, que pasaron tantas décadas de eso. Ahora, me aburre. Simplemente es eso.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Seguro que te aburriste de tener el poder absoluto? Yo creía que era porque te convertiste en un padre. Y uno muy cariñoso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con el pequeño bastardo? ¿Cuatro años? ¿Cinco? —Tapio hizo una mueca de miedo. Provocándole a Caín una risa— ¡Sí! ¡Era eso! ¡Los rumores eran ciertos!

— ¿Rumores? ¿Cuáles rumores?

—Unas colonias exteriores al sur de america decían que tu habias encontrado una nueva esperanza. No decían que era o quien era. Pero un extraño hombre que vino de muy al arriba lo reafirmo. Y nos dijo que estabas aquí. ¡Ahora sabemos que es cierto!

—No comprendo. ¿Nueva esperanza? No se de que me hablas—Era cierto. Tapio no entendia lo que decía. Y cain le dio varias palmadas en el hombro herido. Sonriendo.

—Vamos Tapio. No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Pero bueno, ese rumor es cierto. Ahora hablemos de otro asuntillo—Cain se acerco a Tapio cambiando su mirada borrándose su sonrisa— ¿Dónde estan las alas de la ultima esperanza?

— ¿Para que quieres algo como eso? No fuiste tu quien mato a la ultima esperanza.

—Claro que no fui yo. Y por esa misma razón vengo a ti. Si me dices donde estan esas alas. Quizas podría. No se, perdonarte la vida. Porque veras, el hombre que vino de muy al arriba aseguró que una vez encontrándote. Encontraremos a la nueva esperanza. Encontraríamos el par de alas que tomaste. Dijo que si conseguia las alas. El me haría muy poderoso. Que sobrepasaría todo y nadie seria capaz de matarme. Seria inmortal—Tapio. Sabia lo que decía, porque también alguien le había dicho lo mismo. pero no entendia ¿Era el mismo o habrá un impostor? —Asi que, tu di. Tu decides. Maestro.

Tapio bajo la mirada. Miro bajo su gabardina, en su traje negro. Apenas se notaba una pluma. Debía de salvar a Sophia, su vida. Y sus alas. No debía permitir que nadie tocase eso. Tapio levanto la vista, "Derrotado" viendo al par de cazadores. Burlándose de Tapio por su estado decadente. Y Tapio suspiro asintiendo. Y la risa de los tres recayó sobre Tapio. Alimentando su hambre.

Tapio se levanto lentamente, aparentando estar herido de gravedad. Apenas se paro y en un pestañeo saco su cuchillo lanzándoselo a un cazador y con la otra mano se arranco la flecha de la rodilla clavándola en el ojo del otro. Miro a Cain estando de espaldas. Y el apenas había reaccionado a sus movimientos.

—Adivinaras. Estudiante mio, donde estan esas alas. Para obtenerlas. Me las tendrás que arrancar de la espalda—Cain lanzo su gabardina al aire extendiendo sus alas. Cocida a la fuerza en su espalda.

Y Cain se quedo paralizado. Cayendo de espaldas arrastrándose al pie de la cama. Golpeándose la espalda y un pequeño quejido por el susto. Y Cain miro bajo el y estaba Sophia. Atemorizada. Y sonrio. Sonrio alocadamente sumido en su sed de poder.

—Sabe, por un momento. Pense que había perdido. Me sorprende mucho maestro, sigue dando miedo. Pero le falta ingenio—Cain silvo y Tapio reacciono viendo detrás de el. Una marea de caníbales. Tomándole cada extremidad a mordidas. Dos decenas de personas tenían a Tapio preso con los dientes y media decena entro corriendo al interior—Quise hacerlo por las buenas Tapio, pero me obligo a esto—Cain se levanto del suelo parándose a un lado. Y levanto la cama fácilmente. Como papel. Mostrando a la pequeña debajo. Paralizada como un animal, y los caníbales le rodearon pasándose la lengua por los labios frenéticos. Cain miro a Tapio sonriendo—Es hora de comer chicos.

— ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS CAIN! ¡ES UNA DULCE NIÑA!

—Oh, seguramente lo es. Su carne ha de ser muy dulce—Los caníbales se abalanzaron hacia Sophia gritando a todo pulmón. Pero fue inútil, Cain camino hacia Tapio. En el desgarrador sonido de los gritos. Quien se comenzó a ahogar en ella misma— ¿Lo escuchas Tapio? Es el coro que tanto predicabas como lider. Ahora. No eres nada ¿significa algo para ti esta dulce melodía? Seguramente no—Tapio se quedó paralizado ante tal masacre. Viendo su luz apagarse, la llama que iluminaba su vida apagarse por caníbales.

Arrepintiéndose por haber levantado los humos para matar a la ultima esperanza, arrepintiéndose por haber tomado aquel rifle francotirador esa noche antes del ataque, en aquel árbol de cerezo recargada en una piedra en forma de espada. Sumergido en la agonia. Y la risa de Cain encarando a Tapio. Burlándose de su sufrimiento y su victoria. Ahora seria inmortal. Arrancándole sus falsas alas de la espalda. Trono los dedos y los canibales le soltaron. Cubierto de su propia sangre. Viendo lo que era de Sophia. Una mancha en el suelo.

Y Tapio miro a Cain. Sacando de su traje un cuchillo de caza para arrancarle sus alas. Y Tapio comenzó a perder la cordura. Estaba entrando en una locura peor que la que todos padecían. No queria solo matar y comerse a Cain. Queria llevarlo de patas al infierno. Tenía tics que deformaban su rostro y labios sacando sus dientes sucios mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar. Queria venganza, y la queria ahora.

— ¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO! —Tapio golpeo la suela de su zapato y una cuchilla aparecio por la punta y levanto la pierna clavándola en la mandibula de Cain repitiendo el proceso con el otro pie y se apoyo con su brazo mas sano clavándolo en la sien izquierda. Sumergido en una ira profunda.

Los canibales se asustaron alejándose un poco de Tapio. Quien revento contra el suelo el cadáver de Cain. Parado sobre su cabeza. Y la aplasto con fuerza esparciendo toda la materia gris por el suelo, sumergido en el odio y tristeza. Llorando sin parar, grandes gotas escurrir por su rostro. Miro a todos sus canibales.

—Solo uno, solo uno saldrá de aquí con vida. Y ese uno que quede. Esparcirá un rumor, uno de verdad; Aquel, que me consiga matar. Me arranque las alas de la espalda y que me haga lo mismo lo que le hice a esta mierda de persona. Tendrá todo el mundo para el. Pero solo, si me traen a los cazadores. Ustedes, basuras. No estarán a mi altura.

Y Tapio extendió sus alas esparciendo sus plumas y los animales corrieron fuera de la habitación. Y Tapio comenzó a matarlos a puño limpio. Arrancando extremidades, aplastando cráneos y miles de formas de asesinato bestial. Bajo el sonido de la lluvia y los rayos caer sobre la misma incendiándose. Conforme un caníbal trataba de salir era asesinado por Tapio. Inclusive uso las viceras de un caníbal para asfixiar a sus victimas. Se bañó en sangre y tripas por toda la noche.

Una vez acaba su proeza. Que la cabaña se consumió a su alrededor por la ira de Tapio. Quedo un caníbal. Asi como el aseguro que habría. No tenia pierna y brazo. Para asegurar que sobrevivió a un verdadero asesino. A un verdadero matahombres, a un digno cazador. Y lo dejo arrastrarse por el bosque hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Viendo sus manos ensangrentadas. Apretando sus puños y comenzar a llorar a gritos hacia el cielo.

Desconsolado y la cara deforme por su gran perdida. No sabia que tenia una nueva esperanza para el mundo. No sabia que era importante el par de alas en su espalda. Creyó haber hecho correcto al sumarse y liderar la locura contra la última esperanza. Y cuando vivió con Sophia vio que pudo haber otra alternativa. **-** Que pudo haberla salvado. Pero su condena era esa. Y soy testigo de lo que sufre **-**.

Tapio al terminar de llorar. Miro al horizonte. Y la misma silueta seguía viendo hacia el. Por un largo minuto, Tapio miro la silueta entre los relámpagos y al oscurecerse el cielo y volverse a iluminar. La silueta desapareció. En una misteriosa luz dorada. Y tapio. Tomo su gabardina, su cuchilla y ballesta y camino sin mirar atrás. Consumido por su sed. Su sed de venganza. Y acabara con todo lo que construyo. Y será fácil cuando mate a todos los cazadores del mundo. Y asi será, se tomara siglos pero su inmortalidad robada le permitirá lograr eso.

Lo hara por Sophia.

Lo hara por un mejor futuro aun cuando su condena sea vivir eternamente y nunca ver a Sophia de nuevo

— **EL REINO DE LA NADA AGUARDA** —

Tapio camino por el bosque apenas asesinar a su cazador. satisfecho, con el golpeteo de las extremidades colgando de su gabardina. Con la lluvia cayendo sobre sus caidos hombros. teniendo la ballesta en mano y en la otra unas cuantas flechas en caso de que otro pobre ignorante desee morir en manos de Tapio.

Su mente era un mar de pensamientos. De recuerdos amargos y tristes. Su cabello cubria ambos ojos plata y su nariz apenas se asomaba entre los mechones. Se paseaba entre la maleza, con los vehículos oxidados y esqueleos de difuntos sobre algunos. En sus costados pasaba por las tiendas de Nueva York; Tiendas de ropa, perfume, de electrónicos, de todo tipo de establecimientos. Tapio no recordaba nada de eso. Era vagas imágenes de lo que fue una vez un televisor, una radio o inclusive un reproductor de música.

Subio lentamente por una pendiente. Una pendiente de escombros. De bloques de cementos y algunos cadáveres. Tratando de imaginar como seria la humanidad si el no hubiera desencadenado la locura, y por ende. El haber matado a la ultima esperanza e imaginar a la nueva esperanza guiar al mundo. La pequeña Sophia a su izquierda tomándolo de la gabardina. Con un diminuto par de alas blancas.

Para ser una ilusión de su adolorido corazon y fatigado cerebro, parecía real. Tapio veía el cielo gris y las gotas de lluvia cegar su vista por segundos, escuchando los truenos caer a la tierra como castigo. Tenia ganas de volar, sabia que podía volar, pero no podía volar. Aunque quisiera volar. No llegaria a ningun lado, todo seria el mismo escenario apocalíptico y muerto.

Sumido en la locura del caníbal, por su culpa. Y sabia que las alas de la ultima esperanza. Le daban la cordura para arrepentirse de sus errores.

 _Tapio era un niño cuando se escuchaban los rumores sobre un cruce de la peste neumónica con la rabia. Los síntomas iniciales eran vomito, sangrado, daño cerebral entre otras mas. la rabia vino por evolución de la bacteria, como un derivado de la segunda._

 _Los infectados con esta enfermedad llamada "Rabia negra" Pero debido a los síntomas secundarias se le llamo "Locura" debido que las personas infectadas por la Rabia negra entran en una histeria sin control. El sistema límbico que guarda las emociones y el hipocampo aumentando los instintos básicos como la alimentación, el movimiento y la reproducción. Técnicamente se convierten en asesinos sin emociones._

 _La locura fue desarrollada por países comunistas con el fin de inyectarlo en soldados para crear un ejercito que no tema a morir y obedezca a todo lo que se le ordene, pero un dia un soldado perdió todo control y mordio a varios compañeros esparciéndose el virus fácilmente por todo el continente en menos de 9 meses, aun cuando el ejercito americano tenia todo bajo control no conto que el virus mutaría y viajaría a través del aire aumentando sus niveles de contagio. Y fue asi como la ultima esperanza intervino años después y actuo como guardian de la ultima ciudad en pie hasta que Tapio. Quien parecía inmune a la mayoría de la enfermedad le asesino._

Tapio estaba sentado en una roca mirando al horizonte. Viendo el cielo gris y opaco. La lluvia había cesado y a lo lejos había una gran colonia de canibales. Planeaba como infiltrarse y matar a todos los cazadores. Debía de limpiar el mundo de los cazadores, sabia que matando a los carniceros los canibales ordinarios no sobrevivirían sin lideres y morirían de inanición.

Veia los edificios a punto de caer alrededor de la colonia. Con soportes de aceros y cuerdas de metal para evitar caer. Era una tarea tan fácil, pero acabar con todos los infectados le tomaría toda la eternidad y no sabría si es capaz de aguantar su soledad.

 **/Aunque eso se puede arreglar/**

Tapio se levanto de golpe quitándose la gabardina dejándola caer al suelo, golpeándose las extremidades en el. Miro a su espalda apuntando con la ballesta. Finalmente había mostrado sus demás armas; un cuchillo de combate oxidado en su funda atado por un hilo en su cadera, entre sus alas una espada de dos manos. Con el mango de platino apenas asomándose por su espalda.

Se quedo un buen rato hacia el bosque bajando la cuesta. Pero no había nada y su instinto no le gritaba peligro. Solo se sentía observado. Miro a todas partes pero no había señal alguna aparentemente.

Tapio sentía un extraño miedo, una inquietud que le hacia temblar. Su ballesta se balanceaba hacia los lados viendo todo el panorama en silencio.

Un gran estruendo vino frente a el y los cables que sostenían los edificios se cortaron. Una ráfaga de fuego corto los soportes, las cuerdas se destrenzaban en el agudo sonido golpeando todo lo que se cruzase y las placas en el suelo no soportaron el peso quebrándose. Los gritos de la gente dentro del aire se escucharon a gritos y trataron salir de la colonia pero fue inútil. Un aro de fuego envolvió la colonia, las casas de madera y de campaña se convirtieron en ceniza y los canibales se reunieron en el centro gritando hacia los edificios en desesperación.

Y los grandes edificios cayeron sobre ellos haciendo temblar el suelo. Tapio se quedo estatico bajando el arma estupefacto, no comprendia que sucedia. ¿Quién tiene tanto poder para acabar con un centenar de canibales en segundos? ¿Hay un arma especial para eso? Y la ráfaga paso a su lado susurrándole maldiciones que le enfurecieron. Burlas hacia el y Sophia. Quemándole la mejilla y retándole a buscar a la Esperanza Suprema. Asi lo reclamaba la ráfaga.

Y desaparecio y Tapio miro a todas partes en su cólera. Con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Esas burlas, esas maldiciones. Herían sus emociones, malditas emociones que las alas de la ultima esperanza le baño al tomar su poder. y sobre un gran edificio. Había un hombre encapuchado. Sosteniendo un brazo y se alimentaba con una sonrisa. No distinguia un rostro pero se fijo en su sonrisa carmesí y Tapio corrió dejando su gabardina en el suelo.

A enorme velocidad se paso por todo el boulevard entrando al edificio. Una tienda departamental, esquivando paradores y maniquíes en el suelo. Subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas haciéndolas temblar por el peso de su ira. Ignorando a algunos canibales temerosos por el gran temblor. Y Tapio al toparse con un caníbal le enterraba una flecha en la cabeza. sumido en su dolor. Queria asesinar aquel portador de la "Esperanza Suprema" nadie superaría a la Nueva Esperanza. A Sophia.

— **GUARDIAN** —

Y se paro frente al hueco de un elevador. Y risas se oian de la parte superior. Burlas hacia Tapio y Sophia. Apretó los puños guardando las flechas en su bolsillo y colgando la ballesta en su espalda, se acerco al filo viendo el elevador aplastado contra el suelo y vio la gran tirada hacia el tejado. Y con un dolor en su espalda. Estiro sus alas, motivado por la ira y el hambre.

Brinco al vacio y cayo por varios metros hasta encontrar el impulso y como un cohete se disparo en segundos pasando por casi los cincuenta pisos del edificio hasta atravesar el techo. Viendo la figura sentada en la orilla. Tapio saco su ballesta y disparo en segundos pero su flecha se evaporo a medio trayecto.

Y aquella figura seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

Tapio bajo del techo del elevador y camino. Enfurecido pero en silencio, queria sorprender a su presa para devorarlo de un solo mordisco. Pasando por un helipuerto. Varias cajas de aires acondicionados y tuberías. Rodeando un agujero en el suelo viendo parte del interior. Y suspiro, sintiendo suaves brazas de calor rodeándole. Sus alas tironeaban hacia atrás, como si vida propia tuvieran y le advirtieran que huyera de allí pero su ira y su hambre ganaba a la duda.

Y se abalanzo hacia la figura tomando su capucha y se la arranco de un tiro y tomándole del cuello pasando su cuchillo colocándolo en su garganta. Tanta era su hambre que ignoro todo detalle. Solo ver que tenia los ojos dorados y estaba cubierto de sangre. Estaba comiéndose a un caníbal con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no sabes que hablas con tu verdugo? Imbecil—Tapio recargo mas su peso para tirar al hombre frente a el. Pero ese hombre solo comenzó a reírse dejando lo que quedaba del brazo. Únicamente la muñeca y el resto eran huesos.

—A decir verdad, no esperaba este recibimiento ¿Sabes? La vez pasada que estuve por aquí las cosas no iban muy bien. Crei que serias alguien mas civilizado. Canibal.

— ¿A quien le dices caníbal? Estas en una situación peor que la mia. Asi que deja de hablar idioteces y responde. ¿Quién eres y porque maldices el nombre de mi amada princesa? De la amada Sophia.

—Vaya, con que asi la nombran aquí. Y yo que pensaba que el morir una vez bastaba para no regresar. Pero bueno—Este hombre levanto los brazos dejando de sonreir y Tapio le dejo pararse, algo le hizo dudar de lanzarlo al vacio—Tranquilo Tapio, no pienso hacerte daño. Y también me quiero disculpar por lo que dije de Sophia. Pero necesitaba hacerlo si queria llamar tu atención.

—¿Y que tienes para ofrecerme para que perdone tu miserable vida? —Aquel hombre comenzó a reírse que tapio se aferro de nuevo a el enfurecido mostrando los dientes ennegrecidos.

— ¡Tranquilo! Sabes, vengo aquí en son de paz. Lo que quiero ofrecerte es la oportunidad de salvar a Sophia. De traer a la nueva esperanza a la vida y salvar este miserable universo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y como piensas revivir a los muertos?

—Es fácil si te dijera, revivi a un chico la semana pasada. Bueno, para mi lo fue pero para ustedes fue como unos. Que serian, 20 mil años. asi que, suéltame. Y veras quien soy en realidad—Ese hombre miro a los ojos a Tapio. Sereno y Tapio le solto a duras penas retrocediendo varios pasos—Gracias Tapio.

Ese hombre sonrio y espaldas de el salieron unas gigantescas alas. De 5 metros de longitud. Sus alas chispeaban cegadoras y su ropaje se reflejo claramente. Era una armadura de oro con un animal cuadrúpedo con alas en la espalda. En medio de sus alas, y tenia una katana de plata atada a su cintura, con grandes tuercas en el mango para evitar desatar su poder, en mano derecha la ballesta de Tapio. Reluciendo como nueva. Y ese hombre, giro. Mostrando un ave Fenix en el pecho con las alas extendidas viendo al cielo. Y sus rodilleras se mostraban dos mujeres viendo al cielo con las manos juntas.

Su rostro estaba bien formado, tenia poca barba con algunos cabellos rubios y blancos. Y extendió los brazos presumiendo sus armas. Tapio se arrodillo por instinto. Teniendo miedo, trago saliva con dificultad y su corazon latia con emocion. No entendia que sucedia, pero queria llorar de felicidad.

— ¿Quien eres? —Tapio levanto la cabeza y el relucio su poder. y el cielo gris se borro de la existencia, enviada al abismo. Mostrando el sol brillante. Y la luna. Y el inhalo toda la muerte convirtiéndola en energía. Y detrás de el, apareciendo de un gigantezco portal. Un chico de 14 años acompañado de tres mujeres. Unas gemelas y una chica con una túnica verde, de cabello castaño claro, tan largo que llegaba a sus pies y ojos plateados. Las gemelas sufrían de heterocromia. Un ojo lo tenían plateado y el otro verdeazulado. Invertido entre ambas. Ambos miraban con lastima a Tapio.

Derrumbado en el suelo, miro a las cuatro figuras imponentes. Y la figura celestial sonrio extendiendo su mano hacia el.

— ¿Quién soy yo? Deberias de saberlo, el guardian que asesinaste sabia de mi. Y cuando robaste sus alas debiste haberte imaginado quien era. Pero bueno, te dire mi nombre. Y si, soy un guardian. El guardian absoluto de la existencia. Aunque tengo muchos nombres, todo mundo me conoce como **Angel Figueroa.**

— **DE ABSOLUTISMO A CREADOR** —

Tapio había aceptado el trato con tal hombre, aquel guardian absoluto de la existencia, aquel guardian con miles de nombres. Conocido solo por Angel Figueroa, y Angel Figueroa. aquel hombre, miraba el universo desde el techo de aquel edificio acompañado de aquella chica en túnica verde. Viendo el caos creado por el padre de todo. Con odio y resentimiento.

— ¿Qué hara con este lugar, Angel Figueroa?

—Con mucho dolor, tendre que borrar este lugar. Ya no merece estar en el multiverso. Tanto caos, muerte y dolor. Me hiere. Leila, debemos apresurarnos. Arkzrimiel esta a punto de descubrir nuestro plan—Angel Figueroa miro a Leila con preocupacion y ella miro el portal. Donde tapio estaba arrodillado abrazando a Sophia. Llorando a cantaros. Aquel chico de plata le repugnaba esa escena pero sus hermanas aplaudían tal encuentro enternecedor.

— ¿Y no le preocupa la niña?

—Para nada Leila, aunque me preocupa mucho saber que el alma de Sophitia vaga también por el multiverso. No sabemos bien que podría suceder si su alma sigue allí vagando. No quiero que su alma termine en Equestria. porque si sucede, arruinaría todos mis planes. Pero no te alarmes, que esa chiquilla que sostiene Tapio es solo una ilusión. Cuando vayamos a nuestro santuario la olvidara para siempre.

— ¿Y si lo descubre?

—No lo hara, porque si me ataca. Lo borrare. Andando Leila. Todavía nos falta camino por recorrer. Tengo el presentimiento que algo grande esta por suceder en un viejo continente. También asolado por el abandono de Arkzrimiel—Leila asintió y se alejo de Angel Figueroa. quien trono los dedos y automáticamente los edificios comenzaron a evaporarse rápidamente en chispas cósmicas. Y el cielo implosiono convertida en energía y Angel Figueroa la absorbio con su alma sintiendo nuevo poder. y Leila se quedo con el grupo y Angel Figueroa sonrio cruelmente.

 _Ya conseguí al inútil._

 _Ya tengo en mi poder al ladron._

 _Ahora solo me falta al cobarde._

 _Y mi plan podrá ocurrir._

 _Twilight Sparkle, cuida mucho de nuestros hijos. Que ellos serán la clave para salvar el universo._

* * *

 **CREO QUE EN ESTE PUNTO YA SE DIERON CUENTA EL PORQUE ESTA EN EL GENERO DE MY LITTLE PONY A PESAR QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER SOLO CON TWILIGHT SPARKLE Y LA MENCION DE EQUESTRIA, PERO TODO ES PARTE DE ALGO MUY GRANDE COMO DIJE. CREO YO QUE SOLO FALTA UNA HISTORIA Y CREO QUE ESA NI LA PUBLICARE PARA MANTENER LA TENSION. PERO QUIEN SABE, TODAVIA FALTAN 6 MESES PARA QUE ACABE EL TIEMPO QUE ME DI.**

 **SI, TAPIO TIENE MUCHAS COSAS Y QUIZAS EL FINAL NO SEA AGRADO DE MUCHOS PERO NO SE APUREN. YA ACLARARE MUCHAS COSAS EN SU TIEMPO. ESTEN AL PENDIENTE Y SI QUIEREN UNA HISTORIA UNICA PARA TAPIO. HAGANMELO SABER QUE ES UN PERSONAJE CON MUCHA TELA PARA CORTAR.**

 **SE DESPIDE BRAVETHUNDER Y LOS LEO HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

 **Y RECUERDEN, ANGEL FIGUEROA NO EXISTE Y A LA VEZ SI.**


End file.
